Its a huge story
by Rhea Cruz
Summary: Rose and Dimitri meet each other in a party. Will love blossom? Will Rose's previous incidents stop her froming being close to Dimitri? Will DImitri keep a relationship with someone who by all means is lower than him? Peep in to see what its all about? Its a mixed genre (without horror and mystery)
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the bride waltzed down the aisle to the handsome groom, her eyes locked with his. Mikhail Tanner and Sonya soon-to-be-Tanner were a beautiful couple. They were both sweet and friendly. Mikhail and Sonya had fallen for each other almost as soon as they had met in a party I had invited them both to. Since I was the so-called-reason for their happiness, I was offered the position of the matron of honor in the wedding which I promptly declined. I was bad at those things. I was also bad at making public appearances. Not that I had made one. Instead of me, Lissa eagerly took the place and she had been bustling around for months to get everything ready for the wedding. Me and Christian, her boyfriend, had been lying low for a few months, hanging out with each other while Lissa was working her ass off. We had offered help but she wanted to do things on her own. She even ordered the wedding hall. There was a party this evening kept by Sonya and Mikhail and I was invited. Lissa was arranging that too so Christian and me were off the hook till this evening. He sauntered up to me. "What are we gonna do till this evening?" he said sighing.

"I am going shopping Sparky, and you are coming with me to carry my bags" I said.

"Oh noooo" he groaned.

"Oh come on Sparky, you gotta be so lucky to be seen in public with a hot girl like me" I said, flipping my hair.

"Haha…good joke. Come on lets go speak to Liss" he said, dragging me over to Lissa

Lissa lectured me and Christian to be there in time for the party and she ordered Christian to wear a blue suit to match her dress. Giving me a smile and Christian a peck on the lips, she waved us off.

The whole afternoon passed by. Me and Christian ordered lunch at home and sat watching an old soccer match. He begged me to not go shopping so I spared his life and walked away to get ready. It took about an hour and Christian kept knocking at the door.

Soon I got tired of hearing him knocking.

"Christian, the door is unlocked but unless you want to see me naked, I would suggest you to shut the hell up and wait for me in the car." I said trying to zip myself.

There was no more knocking. Grabbing my heels after putting on some lip-gloss, I joined him in the car. He was grumbling something about why girls took too long to dress. We got there a little late but we still made it. Trying to escape Lissa's lecture, me and Christian snuck about until Lissa spotted Christian.

"I swear to God if you sell me out, you will regret it every moment of your life" I threatened as Lissa motioned him to come to her. He glared at me and walked off. I snuck around too and finally found myself in the punch table.

Getting myself some punch , I turned around only to bang into a guy who was making his way to the punch.

"Watch it" he said. I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Oh…sorry" I said stepping past him.

"Wait! Are you Rose Hathaway?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah….do I know you?" I asked. Dude, I would have totally remembered if I had met this guy. He was totally hot. But his face was familiar….

"No. But I know you" he said , a halfsmile on his face.

"Oh, are you some kind of a stalker or something" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really. But Sonya mentioned you once or twice" he said.

"Didn't know I was in the town gossip" I said.

"You are supposedly the one who made this happy couple meet." He said gesturing at Sonya and Mikhail laughing with another couple.

"Yeah, I do all kinds of services" I said, rolling my eyes.

"_All _kinds of services?" he said raising an eyebrow. I laughed. I liked this guy. A lot.

"May I know your name?" I asked

"You don't know me?" he asked, surprise on his face.

"Should I know you?" I asked back. Ha! Question for a question!

He shook his head laughing. "Smart. Anyways, I am Dimitri Belikov" he said, tipping an imaginary hat on his head.

" well, you already know my name. " I said walking off.

"Usually, that's my line in normal conversations" he called at my back. Without even looking at him, I knew he was laughing.

I looked back at him, winking. "I ain't normal Comrade"

An hour passed by and the crowd thinned. I made my way to Sonya and Mikhail to wish them congratulations. Sonya gushed out as soon as she saw me. Mikhail had that smiley twinkle in his eyes.  
"Rose! I haven't seen you frmom the morning. Anyways, there is someone I want you to meet" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Arent you supposed to be staying with your new husband?" I asked her as she led me through the crowd.

"He can manage. Besides, I am going to have him with me all night long"

"Ew." I said. "Did you have to put that picture in my head?"

She laughed. She finally found that person she was looking for and led me to him/her. Surprisingly, I found myself in the presence of Dimitri Belikov again.

"Rose this is the person I wanted you to meet. This is-"

"The guy who asks everyone whether they know him" I replied.

"And you are the girl who steals my conversation lines" he retorted.

"I see you have already met" Sonya said laughing.

"Anyways Dimitri is my best friend and Rose? You do know who he is right?" she asked.

"Your best friend?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you even read magazines, Rose?" she asked.

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'p'

"Well Dimitri is the son of the owner of a billion dollar company and he practically owns half the world." To this, Dimitri rolled his eyes. "The rest of the world goes to his father of course. Dimitri comes often in magazines, his highschool stories fascinating the hell out of women." She proceeded to tell me other things but I was still stuck with the first sentence she spoke. He was the son of a billionaire? More important, I was flirting with the son of a billionaire? My heart thudded. God, this was bad.

Dimitri laughed at my shocked face. Sonya shook her head, leaving me and him alone"

"You. Son of billionaire." I said still processing the sentence.

"I ain't normal Roza" he said,winking, throwing my line back at me as he walked away.

With that line Dimitri Belikov left me standing in middle of the party hall surrounded by people looking like a fool.

**Please please review. I promise i will keep updating. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**EEK! Thanks for all the favorites and follows….would it hurt to review too? :P **

(**AN:** I didn't know what to name him so I named him Nathan)

Dimitri Belikov. Now I knew why his face was familiar. He was the face of every magazine and his name was constantly in the gossip section of newspapers. He was the son of a billionaire, Mr. Nathan Belikov.

He was eighteen, just like me but his life was out in the world to read like a book. Every girl he spoke to was assumed to have slept with of a millionaire. I had flirted with the son of a millionaire. No, billionaire. Images flashed in my mind. Swallowing a scream, I looked around for something to do. I couldn't go home. Christian had the keys and I wouldn't find him in this crowd. I live in Lissa's house. Four years ago, Lissa's parents died. Lissa's parents had promised my parents to take care of me. SO after they died, Lissa made me stay in her house. Her house was relatively small for all the money she had but she didn't care. You see, my parents were never in my life. I don't even know if they are alive or not. They left me with the Dragomoirs when I was a baby. Cruel I would say. I didn't have a picture of them and I was pretty sure they wouldn't have a picture of me. Drowning in all these thoughts, I walked around blankly. I didn't see Dimitri Belikov again. Good. I was pretty sure all my opinions about him vanished. Son of a billionaire. I saw Lissa and Christian and made my way to them. Christian gave me the keys and I snuck out hoping I wouldn't meet Dimitri again. That was the only thing echoing in my mind. Unfortuunately, luck wasn't on my side today. He appeared just as I got into the car.

"It was nice to speak to you. Maybe we can meet up again?" he said suggestively.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said. It came a little harsher than I expected.

"Your loss. Mark my words Rose Hathaway. I will walk back into your life. I can even bet on it" he said, his eyes glowing with an intensity that almost took my breath away.

"Whatever" I said gripping the wheel. He just laughed and walked away. I liked him a lot but the fact that he was the future owner of a billion-dollar company just smashed my feelings for him.

I drove over to Lissa's house and got inside the house, closing the door behind me. I lay down on the bed wishing life was easy for me. I wished for a mother who smiled at me and a father who loved me. Is that too much for a girl to ask? I didn't think so.

My eyes started drooping and I thankfully drifted off to sleep.

_(yeah, the action part is coming.)_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone banging my door down. "Rose!Wake up!" Lissa shouted. I groaned and got up. Running a hand through my hair, I opened the door.

Lissa leaped on me making me fall back on the bed. "Liss! What the-"

"ROSE! DID YOU SEE THE NEWSPAPER?" she screamed in my ear.

"Liss, stop shouting! And get off me! Ouch, you are heavy"

Lissa got off me and jumped around.

"Did you see the newspaper Rose?" she said giggling.

" No I didn't. I just woke up to a screaming girl banging down my door" I said.

She ignored my quip. "Rose! Oh Honey! I am so happy for you!" she said hugging me- a proper hug this time and not leaping on me.

"What happened Liss? Did I win the lottery or something?" I asked.

"NO!Here! see this?" she said shoving a paper in my face, still giggling in excitement.

There on the front page was a picture of a boy and a girl. It was obvious they were flirting. The boy….that was Dimitri. And the girl, looked very familiar. And then I realized…

I looked up shocked as Lissa squealed and hugged me again, crumpling the paper in my hands. I looked down again.

Me. It was fricking me. It was fricking me flirting with fricking Dimitri Belikov.

My mouth dropped open. No words came out. I came in the newspaper because I was flirting with Dimitri Belikov. God, could life get any harder? Now today, I have to hear my name being whispered down the corridor and girls pointing at me behind my back. UGH.

I sighed. "Rose! Isnt this great?" Lissa asked.

"I am not so sure Lissa" I said, getting into the shower room.

After a long hot shower, I hastily got out and got ready for school.

Walking down the stairs, not wanting to go to school and face all the gossip about me, I came to a halt. Christian wasn't pacing around complaining and Lissa wasn't eating. The hall was silent. Did they leave me and go? I ran into the rooms and saw no one. Running outside I saw a black limosine. Whose was it? Walking towards it, I saw a guy was sitting inside already staring at me.

"Excuse me but have-" my question was interrupted and I was pushed into the limo.

I screamed. "Let me go, you asshole." I struggled but the door was locked and I was in the limo. Then I saw Lissa and Christian were in the limo too. Lissa was whimpering and Christian was glaring at the guy who was sitting opposite us, his hands folded.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

No reply.

"Who are you?" I asked.

No reply.

I decided to shut up and sat trying to plan my escape. But it wasn't easy. I was pulled outside as soon as the limo stopped and Lissa and Christian were pulled along too.

I was pulled into a posh apartment and taken up twelve floors in an elevator. Getting out of the elevator, I was pushed into a room along with Lissa and Christian. The guy nodded as if he had done us a service and went out. I looked around the room. There was a guy staring outside the window. He was a little taller than me and was maybe forty to fifty years old. He turned to me smiling. I recognized his face immediately. Abe Mazur. The owner of the rest half of the world. The first half belonged to the Belikovs of course.

"Well well well, how you have grown…" he said.

"Let us go, you jackass" I growled. I didn't care he was a billionaire. He was holding me and my friends.

"You know good swearing words too. I am proud of you" he said.

"What the hell do you want from us?" I said

"You know, you really shouldn't speak like that to your father" a new voice interrupted.

A woman who was probably in her early forties had walked in. She was dressed in a classy way. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a black dress that came up to her knee.

Then I realized what she had said. Father?! What? I looked back at that guy. He couldn't be my father. He was totally different than me. But…he had the same brown eyes and the same skin color.

Was he really my father? Was my father this rich? And because I was curious and because I couldn't think of anything else to say, I asked the lady who she was.

"I am Janine Hathaway. I am-" "Your mother" Abe finished for her.

"WHAT?!" I managed to ask.  
"yes" my 'mom' said.

"IF you are my parents, then why didn't you just call me instead of organizing a kidnapping operation"

"Let's just say I love being dramatic" Abe said.

Great. Maybe that's where I got it from.

"Now Rose, you were brought here to live here. This will be your home and you will be sent to a different school." He said.

"What about Lissa and Christian?" I asked.

"You drop them, of course. They are nothing compared to you" Janine said coldly.

"No!" I said.

"yes." Janine replied sternly. She clapped her hands and two bulky guards came in. Lissa and Christian were shoved out of the room. "Nooo Liss!" I screamed and tried to go with them but Janine caught me.

"Good riddance." She muttered.

"You can't just send them out!" I said.

"Maybe I can spare them some ten dollars" Janine said.

Abe's lips were pressed into a thin line. "You have a reputation to keep now Rose. Tomorrow I will openly declare you as my daughter in the newspaper" he said.

"But before that, we should remove the traces of low life from you" said Janine, leading me to a separate room in a lower floor. I could do nothing but follow.

In this room, there were pictures of Janine and Abe holding a beautiful baby in their hands. There were also pictures of the baby in different places.

"Is that- is that me?" I asked.

Janine's look softened. "Yes. Remember this Rose. Me and your father never wanted to send you away. But complications arose and we had no other go. "

My feelings towards her changed a little. Maybe she wasn't a hard-core bitch after all.

She took me to a parlor where I was 'transformed' to another lady. I could barely identify myself after they finished.

"There is one more thing. Abe told you about this holding up your reputation thing right?" she asked leading me to Abe's office again.

"Yeah…" I said, wondering where she was going.

Abe was sitting on his chair looking at some papers when me and Janine walked in.  
"Got her all ready, huh? But I still cant say, I would have liked her old look better" he said.

"Abe. Tell her." Janine said, sitting down.

"I sat down next to her.

Abe for once, looked unsure. "Rose, this is your mother's idea and I am sure she must have the best in mind for you. Everything has been arranged. We want you to…" he trailed off.

"We want you to have a relationship with a special someone" Janine said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Rose, you have a reputation. Plus, our company might go into trouble once or twice. We need your help"

Yeah thanks Janine. That cleared it all up.

Abe must have understood the look in my face because he explained.

"We have the largest company in the world. Our competitor is the Belikov enterprises. If we run into trouble, we need their help not a war. That's why Janine and decided to start a relationship between you and his son. His name is Dimitri-"

"No" I replied in a quiet voice.

"What?" Abe asked.

"No" I said more loudly.

"Young girl, we are just informing you about how things are going to be not asking you for your permission" Janine said. MAYBE she WAS a hard core bitch after all.

"You can't just barge into my life, kick out my friends AND make me have a relationship with a person I don't even know" I half-screamed.

"You are over-reacting" Abe pointed out.

I sighed. "Look, you can't just make me have a relationship with him. I don't even know him for God's sake." I said.

"That's not what the newspapers say" said Janine waving a newspaper with a picture of Dimitri and me talking.

I sighed. "I didn't even know who he was. I was just talking to him okay?" I said.

"This doesn't look like a normal conversation" Janine said. "I might be old but I am sure you don't lean that close to a guy when you have a normal conversation. That or you are a slut. And my daughter is not a slut."

I was out of reasons. "Please" I begged.

"Rose, honey, you will like him, I promise. Dimitri Belikov is one of the most charming young men I have met. " Abe said.

"And from what I know he has already charmed you" Janine added.

"You will be meeting him tonight. We will give you one night to speak and then tomorrow morning, I want you both out in the sunlight holding hands and smooching" Janine said.

If not for the circumstances, I would have laughed at how Janine said 'smooching'.

My momentary sarcasm passed and soon I was left with a dark thought.

"_Mark my words Rose Hathaway. I will walk back into your life."_

**Oh NO! What is Rose going to do? She has to accept. PM me or review if you have any doubts.**

**P.S.- I wanted to name this story Billion Dollar Baby in the beginning. You like that name or is this one okay?**

**P.P.S- THE WHOLE PLOT BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND :P BUT SINCE SHE CANT WRITE AND CAN ONLY DREAM( about her futute wedding and husband) I BORROWED THE PLOT AND CREATED THE STORY AROUND IT :D :D**


End file.
